Valentine s Day
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Porqué mi gran meta no es ser el mejor Rey, sino tener a la mejor Reina a mi lado, amándome. Y por ella, haré todo. Incluso enamorarla. ¿Saben por qué? Porqué soy un Rey enamorado… de su adorada Reina. -UsxUk-AU-.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** ¿Sobredosis de azúcar? ¿Un Rey enamorado? Y lime~ (o lemon, según se vaya desarrollando.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está dedicado a **NatyEscribe**, porqué se lo prometí. A **MyobiXHitachiin**, quien adora el Reino de Picas tanto como yo. Y a **Nickte**, por el epílogo que tanto desea leer pero por el que tendrá que esperar, je. ¡Las quiero, chicas!

**Notas:** Amo este universo, lo juro. Desde que lo encontré se ha colocado en el puesto número uno y dudo que salga de ahí. Quería algo bien romántico porque siento que el romance en esta pareja ha decaído un poco, y yo soy romántica empedernida, pregúntenselo a quienes me conocen bien xD ¡Así que esto también está dedicado a todos los que aman los cuentos de hadas y ver a un enamorado haciendo todo por conseguir el amor de su adoración!

**Inspiración:** Romance~ Frío en mi ciudad~ y mi propia imaginación. Por una vez esto no salió de escuchar músicas o películas. La idea era para San Valentín, pero no llegó a hacerse. Así que aquí y ahora lo tienen~

**.**

**Valentine´s Day – Primera Parte – **

**.**

_*Porqué mi gran meta no es ser el mejor Rey, sino tener a la mejor Reina a mi lado, amándome.*_

**.**

Un suspiró soñador salió de sus labios perdiéndose entre los interminables pasillos que ese gran castillo poseía. Su causante, un cautivado joven, dejaba que se lo llevara el viento junto con los muchos otros que había soltado en esa hermosa tarde de Septiembre. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, después de todo, y dudaba que sea la última. Por lo menos, no hasta que el causante de ellos se esfumara de aquellos vastos territorios. Y sobre su cadáver eso iba a ocurrir.

El nombre de este chico era Alfred, y su apellido era Jones. Pero no engañen los ojos su joven apariencia, pues este no era otro que el Rey de Picas, uno de los cuatro grandes reinos que regían el mundo. Y lo que tenía al Rey tan cautivado no era otra cosa que la segunda joya más valiosa de su reino, o si se lo preguntaban a él incluso la primera, su Reina, su amada Reina.

Con honestidad podía declarar un y mil versos en torno a tan bella criatura celestial, pero si lo llegaba a hacer, el dueño de tantas alabanzas podría descubrirlo en plena contemplación, y Dios lo perdone por tales palabras salidas de su boca, pero su Reina no era la persona más considerada del planeta, y muchísimo menos si la interrumpías en su más preciada hora del día: la hora del té.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podían culparlo por querer estar incluso en aquellos instantes junto a su Reina? ¡Era un Rey enamorado! ¡Que el pueblo entienda su imperiosa necesidad de respirar, aunque sea en la lejanía, de ese elixir que solo ella podía ofrecerle! ¡Lo amaba tanto! ¡Tanto, tanto a su amado Arthur, su hermosa Reina!

No obstante le era tan inalcanzable como las rosas que día a día mandaba a pintar solo para observar ese brillo en su mirada y esa leve sonrisa sobre sus pálidos labios. Sí, porque tenía prohibido tocar el más mínimo pétalo de aquel jardín como el más mínimo cabello de aquella persona.

Y ese era su cruel tormento.

¡Qué cosa! ¡Qué lamentable injuria! ¡El que a un Rey con el más firme propósito de salvar a todo humano en su Reino se le impidiera salvar a la persona más importante en su vida y mundo! ¡Podía ser el héroe de todos excepto de su amado! ¡Tan, tan cruel!

Pero no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Por haber caído ante el desplante de aquel joven desde el instante en que tuvo que tomarle su mano como la Reina de Picas, desde el momento en que sus sarcasmos e ironías se habían vuelto más prescindibles que el mejor alimento del reino, desde que se había dado cuenta que tras esa muralla de hierro, enmascarada en una apariencia fría y despectiva, se hallaba el ser más honesto, humilde y bondadoso que haya conocido jamás. Arthur Kirkland lo había hipnotizado con sus deslumbrantes ojos hasta ahogarlo en una letanía de amor incondicional y abominable. Porque lo amaba tanto que dolía en lo profundo de su ser, y por ese amor tan grande se desvivía día y noche, sin descanso alguno.

¡Cómo deseaba poder decirle aunque sea una parte de todos aquellos románticos pensamientos que atravesaban su mente! ¿Podría, quizás, impresionarlo? ¿Podría, tal vez, cautivarlo una mínima parte de como a él lo cautivaba su sola presencia? ¿O, podría, por obra y gracia de algún ser celestial, enamorarlo tan profundamente como él lo estaba? Pero no podía engañarse con tales pensamientos, Arthur solo era su reina, y ni siquiera ese status podía hacer que en su corazón naciera amor hacía su Rey. Porque si se enamoraba debía ser por su alma, no por su posición. Y él no tenía la más minúscula idea de lo que la reina pensaba acerca de ella. Además de los comentarios que ocasionalmente soltaba cuando estaba irritado, o molesto, por alguna estupidez que haya dicho sin notarlo, por estar más ocupado observándolo atentamente.

¿Su Reina podría amarlo? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo descubrir sus sentimientos más íntimos hacia su persona?

Eran tres años lo que llevaban gobernando, y ni un solo día desde aquel momento pudo descifrar tan ansiada cuestión. Solo quedaba una opción antes de caer en un pozo sin salida, un pozo lleno de agonía y pesadez.

Si su Reina no lo amaba, debía conquistarla. Debía ganarse su amor.

Y tenía en mente la más asombrosa manera para lograrlo. Todo lo mejor para su Arthur.

Sería su héroe. Sería su razón para vivir.

O le cedería su trono y título al Rey de Diamantes -¡Y Dios no lo quiera, o no, por favor señor no!-

Sea dicho.

.

_ _Si tuviera que elegir una sola cosa tuya que desearía poseer, eso sería, sin la menor duda posible, tu corazón. Para adorarlo, cuidarlo y nunca jamás soltarlo por lo que me reste de existencia._

_-H._

Esas fueron las palabras que la Reina de Picas se encontró arriba de su mesa ubicada en medio de su tan cuidado Jardín. Eso y una hermosa rosa roja perfectamente colocada para que sus ojos la notaran.

Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente ante lo leído, cuestionándose quien había sido el valiente –o suicida, según se mire- que se había atrevido a darle semejante detalle a su persona. No podía negar que resultaba halagador, pero en su mayor medida era perturbador. ¿Quién estaba enamorado de él? ¿A quién amaba? ¿A la Reina, fría y calculadora, o a Arthur, sarcástico y orgulloso? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo creerlo?

Eran muchas preguntas y solo un pequeño papel como respuesta. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y dejando que su mente se despejara de tantos pensamientos, no era algo de real importancia. Si su enamorado quería trasmitirle su sentir, tarde o temprano haría algo más. Tenía muchas otras cosas en que pensar.

Como en su Rey.

Sí. En ese infantil, cabezota pero increíblemente noble persona que era su Rey.

¿Cómo no darle un pensamiento? ¿Un suspiro, un murmullo, una leve sonrisa? ¿Un segundo, minuto e inclusive una hora de su tiempo? Si él era tantas cosas… encerraba toda aquella pureza, ingenuidad y honradez que muy pocas personas seguían teniendo. Él los había perdido hace bastante, aunque aún podía asegurar que del último quedaban pedazos.

¿Podía poner en simples palabras lo que pensaba de él? Ciertamente era algo difícil… le tenía cariño, eso era seguro, solo que no entendía exactamente qué tan profundo era ese querer. ¿Qué representaba en su vida? ¿Lo veía como un hermano, un primo, o algo más? ¿Era solamente su Rey? Todo esto era tan complicado… Alfred era complicado. A veces tenía la certeza de que ese chiquillo lo veía como un amigo, y otras, tenía la sensación de que lo idolatraba un tanto. Un tanto demasiado, si era sincero consigo mismo.

Observó la rosa unos instantes y pensó que quizá no valía la pena darle tantas vueltas al asunto. No obstante algo en su interior le decía que tenía que seguir escarbando, que ese chico ocultaba algo.

¿Algo como qué?

—**Arthur será mejor que dejes de comerte la cabeza con eso… o comenzarás a volverte loco…**

—**Pues yo le diría, mi Reina, que hablar solo no es precisamente un signo de cordura.**

Su cabeza giró tan rápido ante la voz cerca de su oreja que casi se la rompe en el movimiento. Sus ojos verdes prontamente hicieron contacto con esos familiares azules al momento que fruncía su ceño y se llevaba una mano al pecho para calmarlo. Esa sorpresiva aparición lo había agitado.

—**Y yo te diría, mi **_**estúpido**_** Rey, que puedes meterte tu opinión por el culo. **

El menor se puso a reír por el comentario tan propio del ojiverde y se auto invitó a sentarse a su lado. Ese lugar era uno de sus favoritos. Era tranquilo, bello y perfecto para quedarse adorando a su Reina por largos ratos mientras ésta paseaba entre los florales. ¿Qué más podía pedir un Rey enamorado? Oh sí, el amor de su real acompañante. Pero aquello ya estaba planeándose minuciosamente. De hecho, la primera parte de su plan se encontraba frente a él, sobre la mesa.

—**¡Qué modales tienes Artie! ¿Qué pensaría Yao si te escuchara hablando así? Seguramente te mandaría a lavarte la boca con ese extraño brebaje que es más asqueroso que esos platillos que sueles cocinar de vez en cuando…**

—**¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Mi comida es deliciosa! ¡Todos los empleados la comen!**

—**La comen porque es eso o correr el riesgo que sean llevados a decapitar… **

—**¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido Alfred! ¡Calla tu boca! **

—**De acuerdo Arthur, no te enojes, solo bromeaba…**

—**¡Pues para mí no es nada gracioso, idiota!**

El mayor exclamó enojado ante la ofensa hacía sus preciados alimentos y volteó su rostro negándose a mirar a su Rey. Era en aquellos momentos cuando tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo y olvidarse del respeto que le tenía a ese soquete. Pero luego colocaba una enorme sonrisa de disculpa en su cara y él se olvidaba de la razón de su enfado. Y justamente eso hacía en frente suyo.

Alfred le sonreía con nerviosismo tratando de calmarlo un poco mientras por dentro se derretía ante la carita de su Reina. Adoraba cada una de sus facetas, pero definitivamente entre sus favoritas estaba la de enfado. Con sus grandes cejas casi juntas, sus labios fruncidos, y ese pequeño puchero que mostraba sin siquiera notarlo. Adorablemente encantador. Le daba aún más razones para amarlo como lo hacía. Le daba aún más razones para conquistarlo.

—**Vamos Arthur, perdóname~**

—**No.**

—Si~

—**Dije que no, idiota.**

—**Y yo digo que sí, mi Reina.**

—**Muérete Alfred.**

—**Si yo muero, tú te mueres conmigo Artie~**

—**Pues entonces atragántate con algún alimento y déjame en paz.**

—**Awww, ¡Que cruel, mi amada Reina! ¡Yo que te quiero tanto, tanto! **

—**Yo no.**

—**Buuu… no te creo.**

—**Créelo.**

—**Nop.**

—**Sí.**

—**Pues si no me quieres a mí debes querer mucho a la persona que te envió esa carta ¿no?**

—**¿Qu-ué?**

—**La carta. Parece que tiene un admirador, mi Reina. **

—**¡E-eso no te in-incumbe!**

Sus mejillas rápidamente volvieron a tener color y Alfred adoró cada segundo que la imagen se mostró ante él. Adoraba esos momentos en dónde podía jugar con Arthur y decirle, aunque sea en broma, todo lo que sentía realmente. Incluyendo lo de la comida. Que Arthur lo perdone, pero no podía mentir sobre aquello, y Dios no lo condenaría por tal honestidad de su parte.

—**Ya, tienes razón. ¿Por lo menos sabes quién la envió?**

—… **No… está firmado con una "H".**

—¡**Eso significaba que volverá a dejarte otra, Artie!**

—**¡Cállate! ¡Y deja de decirme así, maldito! ¡Ni siquiera me interesa si lo hace!**

—**Eres un pésimo mentiroso Artie~ **

—**Idiota.**

—**Pero dime Arthur, si te vuelve a enviar una carta, ¿Le darías una oportunidad?**

—**¿Oportunidad?**

—**Sí. Para que te exprese lo que siente por ti.**

El más bajo se quedó en silencio después de escuchar ese comentario, pensándolo. ¿Sería capaz? ¿Dejaría que un extraño abriera su devoción hacia él? ¿Y por qué precisamente él?

—**Yo… creo que sí. Digo, no le veo nada de malo, siempre y cuando eso no perjudique nuestras obligaciones. **

—**Me parece una gran decisión de su parte, mi Reina.**

Y era justamente lo que deseaba escuchar. Su Arthur le había dado carta blanca para poder sacar a la luz todo su amor. Para enamorarlo.

¡Y no lo desperdiciaría! ¡O no señor, claro que no!

.

_ _Si tuviera que elegir la cosa que más envidio, esas serían, sin duda ni error, tus flores. Porque las cuidas, las amas, y les regalas todo tu tiempo. De la misma manera que me gustaría cuidarte, amarte y tenerte a mi lado. De la misma forma que me gustaría que tú me cuidaras, me amaras y me regalaras tu tiempo. _

_-H._

—**¿Otra carta, mi Reina? **

Arthur dejó la tarjeta sobre su cómoda y le dirigió a su Rey una mirada de muerte. Realmente no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, ¿Qué ganaba esa persona en mandarle frases como aquella? ¿Qué buscaba de su persona? no podía simplemente enamorarse de unas cuantas palabras y casarse con quien sea el estúpido que se las mandaba. Era una Reina, tenía un deber, un objetivo. Si fuera un aldeano común, con un trabajo normal, quizá podría prestarle atención, pero no podía. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué renuncie a su puesto para fugarse con él? ¿Qué lo convierta en algún miembro de la Corte o algo así? Eran tonterías, imposibles. Una vez seas elegido Rey o Reina, debías serlo hasta la muerte. Así era su mundo. Lo que el reloj decía, se cumplía y punto. Él fue elegido, Alfred también. No había lugar para terceros.

Mucho menos para un enamorado cualquiera.

Alfred lo observaba viendo como refulgían las dudas sobre sus ojos verdes. Le dolía ver a su Reina tan confundida, si fuera por él le diría a la cara que su admirador no era otro que él, que su Rey era quien lo amaba, quien lo idolatraba, quien le daría el mundo si le pidiera. No obstante, debía tener paciencia. Era muy imprudente para muchas cosas, varios nobles solían decirle que era demasiado ingenuo, incapaz de leer la atmosfera, pero tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para saber que no sería adecuado declararse. ¡O sino ya lo hubiera hecho hace rato! Pero antes tenía que estar seguro, ¡Tenía que ver si tenía posibilidades! Así que se tragaría todas las malas sensaciones, los sentimientos dolorosos, y tendría paciencia. Su reina al final lo entendería.

—**No entiendo la finalidad de esto, ¿Qué busca este extraño?**

El ojiverde decidió dejar salir una de sus mayores cuestiones para ver si hallaba alguna respuesta. Eran ya dos semanas seguidas que se encontraba con esas cartas junto a una rosa en algún lugar del castillo, no podía mentirse a sí mismo y decir que no le estaban llegando esas palabras, porque lo hacían, por alguna extraña razón lograban estremecerlo. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era capaz de ver todas esas cosas dentro de él? le oprimía el corazón, le hacía pensar cosas inadecuadas. Le hacía sentirte… amado. Si, con todo y racionamiento de su parte, le estaba afectando.

El joven Rey seguía mirando a su reina y en un acto inconsciente le tomó la mano con delicadeza. Le sonrió con la mayor ternura y suavidad posible trasmitiéndole a voz callada los gritos de su alma enamorada.

"_Yo soy quien te ama Arthur. Yo soy el que desea que lo ames. Eres mi Reina, quiero ser más que tú Rey, quiero ser tu mundo, ¿Puedes dejarme? ¿Puedes abrirte a mí? Te necesito…"_

Sin embargo el mayor no tenía el don de leer los pensamientos, así que las súplicas ahogadas se quedaron dentro de su cabeza. La Reina sintió el apretón y lo correspondió, sintiendo como instantáneamente sus preocupaciones se evaporaban. Alfred siempre había tenido ese efecto en él. Le daba una cierta calidez que apaciguaba su alma.

Ese momento era suyo. Solo de ellos dos. Reina y Rey hablaban sin hablar, se conectaban sin intención. Era algo que solo ellos podían entender.

Un anhelo. Un anhelo escondido en el fondo de un corazón saliendo a la luz en esa paz improvisada.

"_¿Cómo sería si fuera mi Rey el admirador?" _

La Reina no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que estaba ese pensamiento de la realidad.

.

_ _Mi sonrisa es deslumbrante y enérgica, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si tuviera que elegir la sonrisa más hermosa sobre la tierra, esa sería la tuya. Pequeña pero sincera. Tú sonríes cuando en verdad lo sientes, y yo daría todas mis riquezas por ser el causante de esa felicidad que produce tu sonrisa. Quisiera que siempre sonrieras para mí. Solo por mí. _

_-H._

Un suspiro. Dos suspiros. Tres suspiros. Cuando menos lo esperó la alcoba real de la Reina estaba plagado de suspiros que salían de sus labios uno tras otro. Algunos eran de cansancio, otros de desconcierto, y unos pocos de resignación. Eran diferentes, pero todos coincidían en una cosa: la razón. Sí, porque la Reina no era de soltar suspiros así como así sin una razón válida que los amerite, y su motivo era una muy buena razón. La culpa la tenía su admirador. Ese idiota, estúpido, suicida, interesante… y secreto, admirador.

Seis meses. ¡Seis meses! Ese era el tiempo que llevaba desde que la primera carta apareció y continuaron llegando día a día, en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora. Palabras, oraciones, frases… letras que se unían y formaban una idea que poco a poco empezó a hacer saltar su corazón. ¡Qué absurdo! ¡Qué patético! ¡Ilusionarte por palabrerías escritas por quien sabe quien! Pero sonaban tan sinceras… Arthur quería creerlas, porque sinceramente, nadie nunca le había profesado adoración alguna. A nadie nunca le había gustado su personalidad, su apariencia. Y ese ser… hablaba de su sonrisa, sus ojos, su malhumor… comentaba de cada cosa como si fuera algo valioso, algo por lo que debería sentirse _orgulloso_. Y sinceramente, eso le afectaba.

Le afectaba como persona, y le afectaba como Reina. Y las personas ya habían comenzado a notarlo.

"Se ve muy contento, Reina Arthur"; "¡Majestad, que hermosa sonrisa trae usted este día!"; "¿Le ha pasado algo bueno, señor?"; "¡Tus ojos brillan tanto como una _belle rose_, mi odiado amigo!".

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Y porqué todo el maldito mundo parecía notar algo que él no? Bueno, en realidad no todos…

—**¡Mi Reinaaaa!**

—**¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Alfred?**

Si, ¿Por qué mentirse? Le frustraba que todos le decían algo con respecto a su "cambio", pero su Rey no decía más que las mismas estupideces de siempre. Y le molestaba aún más él no entender _porque_ lo ponía así.

—**¿De nuevo de malas, Artie? ¡Y yo que venía con todo el buen ánimo a invitarte a un festival!**

—**¿Festival? ¿Festival de qué, se puede saber? No recuerdo que haya ninguna celebración en este mes, los preparativos para la **_**Fiesta de Tarjetas**_*** no empezarán hasta alrededor de siete semanas…**

—**Lo sé, lo sé, soy el Rey ¿recuerdas? Pero no es un festival patriótico ni nada por el estilo; hablé con varios hombres de la ciudad y me contaron que en esta fecha hacen una "Ceremonia de Entrega" y-**

—**¿Qué es eso?**

—**¡Eso te estaba por decir, no me interrumpas Artie!**

—**De acuerdo, sigue.**

—**Resulta que hay una tradición entre los aldeanos en donde toda la gente soltera viene al Festival y pasan todos esos días tratando de buscar una persona que les guste. Y a la noche del último día, los que sean compatibles y desean declarar a todos que quieren estar con esa persona de ahora en adelante, le ofrecen una flor que simbolice su sentir y algún regalo especial, y si el otro lo acepta, pasan a la "Ceremonia de Entrega", en donde dan sus votos de comprometerse a hacerse felices mutuamente, y tratar de que dure. Romántico ¿eh?**

—**¿Y puedo saber porqué no estaba enterado de este Festival?**

—**¡Eso no es importante, mi Reina! ¡Solo di que si quieres ir!**

—**Pero…**

Lo miró y vio su sonrisa. Esa despreciable sonrisa a la que _sabía_ no podía decir que no. Ilusión, cada vez que Alfred venía a él con alguna idea suya siempre se veía de aquella manera: ilusionado. Y alegre, feliz, como si estar junto a él fuera algo espléndido. Valioso. Especial. ¿De dónde le sonaban esas palabras? Le recordaban algo. Y era importante. Como si hubiera un lazo entre su Rey y ese extraño enamorado que le enviaba tarjetas todos los días. ¿Sería posible?

—**¡Por favor! ¡Hazlo por tu Rey que tanto te ama! **

Que tanto te ama…

—**Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.**

Y mientras Alfred celebraba y reía, y sonreía y se comportaba tan infantil como siempre, la duda en la mente de la Reina persistió. Y en su corazón, ese deseo que se instaló una vez hace meses al pasar el rato con Alfred en su jardín se intensificó.

"_¿Cómo sería que su Rey lo amara a él?" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continued.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****_**Fiesta de Tarjetas: **_Es una Fiesta Internacional, donde la realeza de cada reino se reúne en un solo lugar para celebrar la prosperidad, acuerdo de alianzas, y tranquilidad que sigue vigente en el mundo. Cada año eligen un diferente anfitrión, Arthur hace notar con esto que este año les toca al Reino de Picas. Otra cosa que se destaca es que el Reino anfitrión debe mostrar un espectáculo a sus invitados en algún momento de la celebridad, este espectáculo, en el caso de Picas, siempre está ejecutado por la Reina. _Pero no les diré que es lo que hace Arthur~ _por último, esto no es algo oficial del universo, yo lo inventé. Debe haber una fiesta internacional ¿o no? O solo es mi cerebro saturado de fechas, conocimientos históricos, pedagogía y antropología con que me sacuden cada día de clases, jaja.

**Notas de Luni:**

Bien, subí esto porque había varias personas que ya lo estaban esperando. Y porque si lo seguía alargando no terminaría nunca~ este fic, al igual que "The Boy of the Enchanted Book" consta de solo dos partes. Y al igual que el mismo, la siguiente parte la tendrán para el **23 de Abril**, ¿Por qué? me estoy poniendo metas a mi misma… y porqué o sino es imposible ordenarme con mis escritos y la universidad. Así que espero que sepan comprender.

Un juego: Como notarán, el fic tiene de título "Valentine´s Day". ¿Por qué? esa es su consigna. A quien logre adivinarme el _motivo_ del _título_ de la historia, pero _bien fundamentada_, podrá elegir que fic quiere que lo termine primero. Si lo recuerdan, tengo varios fics que solo le quedan la parte final, pueden elegir el que quieren que acabe en el término de una semana como máximo para mi [claro, si no lo termino antes de la fecha de publicación xD] o, en todo caso, pueden decirme que les gustaría que escriba, y me las arreglo para hacer algo corto. Los cortos puedo hacerlos más rápido.

Eso es todo. Mil gracias por leerme.

Nota: Myo y Ceci… ustedes no pueden participar ¡Porque yo ya les conté el porqué! Sorry~

¡Cuídense y nos vemos luego! Bye!


	2. Nota de Autor

Si, se que van a odiar esto pero no es como que puedo solucionarlo. Les seré sincera: estoy enferma, y aunque al principio era como mis ataques normales me desmayé en clase y estuve en el hospital hasta hace un par de minutos. Me deberán hacer análisis porque al parecer mis problemas asmáticos se agravaron.

Mi mamá me ha prohibido la computadora hasta nuevo aviso, que puede ser cuando su preocupación minimice o cuando estemos instalados en la nueva casa, porque sí, eso también me retraso, mi hermana menor y yo nos estamos mudando a un departamento, solas.

Quiero pedir disculpas porque prometí algo y no lo cumplí, pero esta vez no puedo hacer mucho. Lo que sí les diré que usaré mí tiempo libre para escribir en alguna libreta las continuaciones y mí mejor amiga, en colaboración, prometió pasarlas a computadora y subirlas una vez esté terminado algún nuevo capítulo o el final de este fic, el otro y las continuaciones del resto.

Nuevamente, quiero disculparme con todos los que me leen, no se preocupen mucho ¿sí? Le echaré ganas, y ya verán que me tendrán pronto por aquí de nuevo ^^ los quiero un montón, en especial a esas personitas especiales que hablan conmigo por msn o mensaje privado, en serio chicas, las adoro. Cuando se publique el nuevo capítulo este mensaje se borarrá

Me despido solo por un tiempo, aunque algunos fics si se publiquen gracias a mi amiga, les deseo un lindo día, cuídense y ya de paso, un enorme y feliz cumpleaños a Arthur Kirkland.

Nos vemos.

Bye, Bye!

_Firma:_ Remula Black

PD: Fran si lees esto, en serio, no te preocupes, desde mi cel te contestaré tus mensajes ¿oki? Ahí te explico bien todo.

Adieu!


End file.
